1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer input devices.
2. Prior Art
Computer input devices include keyboards, mice, trackballs, touch pads, microphones, and cameras. Input devices that control cursor movement are also known as pointing devices, and include mice, trackballs, and touch pads. A conventional touch pad includes a flat, touch sensitive surface which tracks the movement of a fingertip across it. Touch pads are commonly found on portable or notebook computers. Although most input devices are connected to the computer with cords, cordless mice, trackballs, microphones, and cameras are also well known in the art. A conventional cordless input device includes a transmitter that remotely communicates with a receiver connected to the computer through a communications port, such as a USB (universal serial bus) port.
Since conventional input devices are controlled by hand, the user cannot perform other manual functions while using such input devices. Handicapped people without the use of their hands cannot use conventional input devices. Although input devices have been adapted for use by handicapped people, they are generally operated by a clumsy stick held in the mouth of the user.
The entire head must be moved to use the stick to operate a special keyboard or mouse. Since the head is heavy, it is limited to slow movements that result in slow computer operation. Further, moving the head repeatedly over long periods can cause fatigue and perhaps injury to the neck.